


Skittles

by SuperOllie21



Category: DC Comics, DCTV, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, comics - Fandom, detective Danvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Romance, Skittles, gay relationship, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: Alex and Maggie are dating and Maggie gets bored so she goes to Alex's place with her favorite candy.





	

Maggie was bored. She was home alone and wanted to be with Alex. She felt like she looked at everything on the internet twice she was so bored. She didn't want to call Alex and ask to come over, no she wanted to do something that would make her extra happy and surprise her so she got up and went to 7/11. When. She got there she bought about 5 bags of skittles, her girlfriends favorite candy. 

It was after 11pm and Alex had to be up early for work tomorrow. She should be sleeping. But nope, of course she wasn't. She was sitting in her room on her laptop when she heard something hit her window. She ignored it at first but when she kept hearing it she finally got up to see who was throwing stuff at her window. She was pleasantly surprised when she looked out her window to find Maggie. "Sawyer what are you throwing at my window?" She asked "Well hello to you to Danvers. And I'm throwing skittles. I know they're your favorite and I needed away to get you attention." Maggie responded. Alex laughed " you're ridiculous, now get up here, you better not have wasted all those skittles!" "Don't worry I got more" Maggie said as she walked away to go to let her self in. When she got to Alex's room she went to kiss the taller girl but all she got was a peck before Alex pulled away. "Give me my skittles then maybe I'll kiss you." Maggie gave her the skittles and sure enough she got a kiss. They settled into bed and spent the night eating skittles wrapped in each other's arms watching movies. Maggie couldn't think of a better way to spend her night then throwing skittles at her girlfriend window.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this it's my first fic so leave reviews good and bad. If you have any prompts for me please send me them on here or on my Tumblr- superollie21


End file.
